1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detecting a blocked condensate line in a high efficiency furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Condensate traps are used widely in the prior art to collect water or other liquids which condense out of an air stream. For example, U.S. Pat Nos. 4,479,482 and 2,085,584 disclose condensate traps. The trap of U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,482 uses a siphon arrangement for drainage and the trap of U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,584 uses a float controlled valve for emptying the trap.
Automatic flue or damper controls are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,044 discloses a furnace control system which sounds an alarm and shuts off the fuel supply if back pressure in the chimney is too high. U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,038 discloses a damper draft that controls the fuel supply. U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,833 discloses an automatic damper controlled by the presence of smoke in the flue and U.S. Pat No. 2,178,171 discloses a float controlled damper.
The condensate trap disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,479,482 as well as the trap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,734 merely utilize an overflow arrangement to remove collected condensate from the trap. No provision is made for detecting a blocked condensate drain or an increase in the level of the condensate in the trap to an undesirably high level.